Trouble Maker
by Minavasa
Summary: Kyle was suddenly woken up...he saw a Guy running and screaming, and it was like 3 PM Midnight, What is actually Happening? Who is this Guy? Where is He from? is He Really Dangerous?...Kyle's Friends are involved in this, because this Guy makes Trouble everywhere... Rate & Review :D
1. Chapter 1: Who is He?

**KYLE'S P.O.V**

My Mum woke me up, It was the Middle of the Night.

 _I am tired as shit...Damn what happened?_ I rubbed my eyes "What is Wrong Mum?"

My Mum suddenly paniced, she wanted to say something but suddenly held my Wrist and dragged me down.

"You need to see this!" she said, and we ran downstairs, i was still wondering and confused about Everything right now, but suddenly i heard something outdoor.

"NOOOOOOOO LET ME GO!" somebody shout.

"Wha-" before i could say something i was interrupted by my Mum

"Here Kyle! put them on fast!" I put them on and then i stared on my Mum like she was Crazy...well she is.

"...!" My Mum dragged be Outdoor, without my Jacket!

"MOM!?" I said it loud, really loud.

"Bubbe...Look at this" she pointed at a Guy who was running and screaming, weird. But for our little shitty Town this was kinda Normal.

"Mum...you woke me just up because of this?"

 _She isnt serious is she? waking me up just because of a GUY._

 _"_ Kyle! this happened not just Today! He runs Everyday through the Town! he might be in your School!" My Mum shout.

 _"_ Mum, isnt it Normal? Just...things like these Happen everyday..so i _-"_

"Young Man! I thought you would be old enough to understand this Situation! this is really **DANGEROUS**!" she said and dragged me back Indoor.

"Yes mum.." I said. I was kinda forced to say this, or else my Mother would freak out.

"Good night Bubbey!" she said with a soft voice.

"Night Mum" i said calmly back.

I was going back Upstairs into my Room, i wanted to sleep really bad..I looked at my Clock.

 _Already 3 PM?! I cant Believe it! i just wasted my time! I Have School in some Hours! Argh cant Believe it!_

I Climbed on My Bed and was asleep fast.


	2. Chapter 2: Problems

Author's Note: Hello, Its me Again :D I love doing Fanfictions, these are my First ^^´ so i hope that somebody is enjoying them 3.

**KYLE'S P.O.V**

 _Ah...i slept so well...hrmm...oh?...SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_

I jumped out of my bed and took my Clock, I was really LATE, I ran into my Bathroom and brushed my Teeth..."

**STAN'S P.O.V**

I was sitting in the Bus..where the hell was kyle? he is too late..That Guy...He was NEVER Late or something...but now? Thats weird.

"Erm...I am kinda bothered where Kyle is..." I said.

"That Jew is sucking Dicks." A familiar voice said, and of course, that Person is Eric Cartman!

"Shut up Fatass!" I said Angrily.

"I am not Fat anymore! Damn stop that you Hippie!" he yelled.

Yes, of course he was not Fat anymore, He is all muscle now, Stronger then me now, or maybe not...but whatever, It always was Funny to make Fun of him, i giggled.

"What's so Funny Asshole?" He asked with a cold voice.

"ah...nothing Fatass, i was just thinking abo-" i was suddenly interrupted by my laugher...i couldnt take it anymore...it was so Funny...

"?! What?" He stared at me.

"Pfffff...You Know..you will stay always Fat for us" I said and laughed even more then before.

"What the hell does that mean?! Can't you see it?! I am really goodlooki-"

I and him were suddenly interrupted by the Bus, the bus hold on and the Kids were going out.

"Ye Whatever Fatass" I said and ran out the Bus in the School.

**KYLE'S P.O.V**

I ran as fast as i was able, but i was too late for the Bus.

"I cant Believe it!" I shouted and heard a calm voice behind me.

"Yeah, I cant Believe it too." He said Calm.

That voice. calm. late for the Bus too, of course!

"Craig Tucker, isnt it?" I Grinned.

"Whats so Funny?"

"Ah...Nothing..Forget it, actually, why are you late anyways?" I asked, of course, i shouldn't ask..he is always late so thats normal for him.

"I am late Always." he said.

"Well whatever i need to run right now so i might be not so late at Class, see ya Tucker" I said and ran and even didnt turn to look at him.

**STAN'S P.O.V**

 _Where is he? Class starts soon..._

"H..Hey Stan!" someone said.

"Oh hey Butters" i said,

 _but anyways, why did he stutter? He isnt Tweek or something...Is he really sooo Shy to talk?_

A Hand touched my shoulder

I turned back and saw the familiar Face

"Dude...!" I said shocked.

"Ye..." He said.

"Dude...Kyle..." Kyle's Pants were torn, his hat a littlebit too. he had little small wounds on his Cheeks.

"S..sorry, i had to run...Class will start soon...i had to be fast so i cut the way...in the bushes" He said, and suddenly somebody near him started to laugh.

"PFFFFFF JEW" Cartman laughed so damn loud, how annoying.

**KYLE'S P.O.V**

 _No way. not that Asshole._

"Shut the fuck up Cartman" i said angrily.

"Yes Cartman we aren't 10 anymore! we are 15 so stop that shit" Stan said, he sounded really sure.

"Who cares." He said careless.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"Good Morning Students" the Teacher said.

Everyone: "Goooood Morning ...-dick!" everybody started laughing in the Class.

 _...why cant they just be still and class..._

"Who was this?!" The Teacher asked.

"..." Everybody was calm..there was Silence in the Class

"Good." The Teacher said.

"So its Good if we call you ?" Cartman asked. Everyone could not hold it on and they started to laugh again.

"Eric! Stay calm!" The Teacher shouted.

"How Borring." Cartman said.

"Shut up now Fatass." I said.

"Oh! The Jew spoke" Cartman said and grinned.

"Whatever." I said.

So the Lesson began, It was History, so borring, i dont like that stuff, i just like being at Home playing Games or something like that...So the Class was over. it was Break now.

"Finally." I said and stood up and streched my arms.

"What jew? i thought History is your whole Life." He said and laughed at me.

"Shut up Fatty, By the way guys...do you know something about a Guy running and screaming around our Town?" I asked awkwardly, Everybody was staring at each other, they looked at me like i was a Psycho. "Guys...I am serious...on Midnight there was a Guy running and screaming...my Mum woke me up...really.."

"so Thats why you were so late today huh?" Stan asked still staring that weird at me.

"Eh...Yes." I said awkwardly.

The three went to the Cafeteria, and as always, it was full of Studens, But the Three Friends had a Table just for them, and why just Three you may think?..because Kenny is somewhere. I forgot where.

"Hey! Guys".

We looked behind us and saw Kenny running towards us, He looked normal as always. But something changed, he has these Chains on his Pants, and he has a piercing on his lower lip.

"Kenny...where have you been?" Cartman asked curious.

"That does not matter..anyways, what did i miss?" He asked and looked at us.

"weeell you missen History and-"

"Well we had History with !" He said and grinned at me, i was not happy at all, he interrupts me often, but whatever i dont care, that Fatass thinks he can make me Angry!

"What Kahl? gonna cry?" He said and smirked.

 _Fucking Smirk, i Hate it. Fucking Fatass._

Suddenly somebody entered the Cafeteria, a Weird Guy/Man screamed and ran around the Tables.

" ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU ALL" He screamed.

"YES I TOLD YOU GUYS THATS HE" I yelled at them.

"Are you planning something, Jew?" Cartman asked not even looking at me.


	3. Chapter 3: being Stronger then Before

Author's Note: Hello... :) I dont know if somebody will read my stories ;D if yes then sorry for my not perfect English D:

**CARTMAN'S P.O.V**

We were just in this Large Cafeteria, and there was this Guy. screaming and running around. Creepy.

 _What does that dirty Jew think? bringing this...THIS...I cant call IT Human. Well whatever, at least our School would not be that borring._

"Jew, What the Hell?" I asked. That stupid Jew had something in mind, i just feeled it.

"What are you talking about, Fatass?!" He said angrily, Yes. He is being really weird lately.

"You are a Ginger, and a Jew, and from Fucking Jersey." I said. Well i know, I teased Kyle with that 5 Years ago as we were Kids, but thats still Funny to tease him like that, actually he said nothing after i said that to him.

"Dude...Stop it, that Shit is so odd...and not Cool." Stan said calmly, well that was expected from him, he always protects Kyle.

**KENNY'S P.O.V**

I was Dead, Again, but then forgot it again..I was back at the Cafeteria, but they didnt noticed it. Well they never did. Everything was the same but When that weird Guy just ran into the Cafeteria and scared us at first. Well the most of the Studens, but not me and my Friends.

"Kenniiiiiiii do something!" Cartman said and looked at me a littlebit laughing, i just looked at him, at first i didn't even noticed what he wanted from me, i just were dreaming, so i took my Hood down.

"What?" I said.

" Kenniiii, Staniii is teaaasing meee aaaah" Cartman said and laughed at Stan, well Cartman does this weird 'Keniiii' often and i am fine with it.

"...Nah. What is actually Happening? Kyle?" I asked, i didn't really care, even if i would die, i just were born again.

"ah Its-" Kyle wanted to answer my Question but suddenly we were interrupted by Butters.

"Ohh hey..G...guys! I noticed that Scary G-guy here, he just said something really weird to me some m...minutes ago...uhh hu..." he said, he stuttered, WELL that was TOO weird now, Butters never Stuttered before, but Whaaatever.

"and? Thats Normal." Cartman answered, i think he even didn't care.

"b..but...He said that..." Butters wanted to say something..but he couldn't. I think he was scared, somehow, suddenly something was behind Butters, oh no, him again. That weird Tall Guy was behind Butters.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The Guy screamed behind Butters, Butters Jumped and winced.

"OH DEAR" He yelled, he ran away. he

"Y...you! i saw you being near my Home...That Night!...Who are you?...!" Kyle asked, I knew that he was unsure by asking that. Who would ask him such a Question anyway?

"I Know you. You shouldn't have done it...why? WHYYY?" The Guy yelled at Kyle and ran away out the Cafeteria, after he ran away, all gazes were on Kyle. I knew it.

"Oh Jew, you did it Great." Cartman said happily, because he knew People may hate him for that Guy.

"Shut up, I dont know anything about him." Kyle said.

**KYLE'S P.O.V**

 _That Fattass...always making me unsure and Nervous, why? pfff. Fattass._

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

 _It felt like a long Break. It was Weird. and i am still Nervous about it..._

"What do we have now?" I asked.

"Gym" Stan answered.

"Oh no...The Class will definitly making Revenge of me.." i said really Nervous.

"Why do you think that? They may know that its Cartman's fault...He is doing everything to tease you, you know? dont worry...Kyle" He said, smiling at me. I had a nice Feeling..his smile...is making me feeling better, We walked and entered the locker Room, I sat down, seeing Stan undressing himself, and on the left was Craig, he had no Tshirt on yet, he looked so hot, they look all hot!...wait what?

"K...Kyle?" Tweek asked, I didn't answer...I just looked at Craig.

"KYLE? Why are you looking at Craig like that?" Tweek asked Nervous. I just shrugged and noticed him calling my Name.

"Ye..s?" I asked, this was so bad for me...staring at Craig at that...Why?!

"AGH...W...hy did you l..ooked at C...Craig AGH Like this?!" Tweek asked stuttering, Well...he dont stutter always..just if he is nervous or drinking coffee again, lately he does not drink that anymore, just rarely, that made him kinda popular, and his new Hairstyle, his hair was up to the shoulders, it was straight and beautiful, not like his childhood Hair.

"I just noticed he has nice Hair...! that..s all! I said, they may think i like Craig...but no i dont...

"Fine." Tweek said and turned back to dress up.

 _That was close..._

I saw Stan...His upper Body was nacked, I saw his chest, he was all muscle, when i wanted to look at him more i saw the Door open and Cartman entered the Locker Room, then i first noticed that i should Change my Clothes too...So i dragged my Gym clothes out my Locker and wanted to change first my Tshirt, i pulled my Tshirt off, I head a Six Pack, my Six Pack was not that Big, it was kinda small, but good enough for me. When i pulled off my Tshirt everybody just stared at me...oh i forgot...i never pulled my Tshirt off when People were in the Locker Room...I did it when everbody was not in Here. I forgot it. Great. But now everybody saw my nice Body, i felt nice but Nervous too.

"since when do you have a six pack?" Token asked.

"Well..uh...-" I wanted to say but i was interrupted.

"How Kyle? You look so good." Butters said Blushing.

 _This was awkward now._

When Cartman pulled off his Tshirt too some Guys looked at him too, he looked so damn good, I know the Time he was Fat. But now he Looks so good with his eight pack.

"Damn Jew. I didn't know the Dirty Jew's have this six pack too though" He laughed, I blushed.

"Why are you Blushing, Kyle?" Stan asked, OH SHIT SHIT...what should i say?!

"Erm..be..because i never was without Tshirt here! a..and...i am half nacked now...th..thats because..." I blushed even more harder.

**CARTMAN'S P.O.V**

When i entered the Room all i saw Kahl blushing and talking with Tweek. whatever, but THEN i was really shocked. seeing my first time Kahl half nacked, he have a six pack, what the hell?

"Whatever" I said. I didn't really wanted to make him so uncomfortable, I know i Hate him, i hate him, i..i do!

as soon as Everybody was left, only Kahl left, he wanted to do something, dont know what but as soon as he came out i saw him and grinned at him.

"Hey Kahl, have Fun playing today" I said, laughed and walked into the Sports Hall.

**KYLE'S P.O.V**

 _W...what? having Fun playing today? What does he mean? Does he mean the Game?...Wait...Oh no.._

As soon as i entered the game i already heard the Teacher saying something.

"Kids. We are playing some Dodge Ball!" The Teacher said.

 _SHIT...I know what Cartman meant...oh no.._

I know what Cartman meant...he will throw me with that Ball so hard...That will hurt...

" **FFFFSSSSSSSSSSS** " The Teacher whistle with his Pipe.

"The Game will begin now!" The Teacher said.

"Be Ready, Jew!" Cartman yelled and smirked at me.

 **~Well This is still not the End :D, i am still not sure if someone reads this XD but I will post another Chapters hoping to make someone happy with it :3 i will try the Best with my English!**


End file.
